Georgia Wolf's Diary
March 1st It has been for two years now that my parents moved to Bitaly(Italy).I hated it there,But something my heart made me pump.We were going back to Monster High!!!Yayyyy!Then I'd get to see my old friends again,Have my old teachers teach me again,Everything back in memory from two years ago,And being in my old room again!After I moved to Bitaly,I got really sad and I missed my old room back home.My room in Bitaly smells like smelly socks and I don't have much friends in Bitaly either.My two friends,Jila Delong(Came to Bitaly from Fanghai) and Roselia Flytrap(Came from USA) are staying in Bitaly.They didn't feel like home in Bitaly either,I felt sorry for them. March 2nd Tomorrow we are going back to MH.I was so excited.Jila and Roselia came up to me around 3:00."We are really going to miss you",Roselia said sadly."Me too",I said back.I remembered I met Roselia and Jila when I first came to Bitaly.My parents were already packing up.I can't wait to see my old home and of course,My old school which is MH!!!I didn't sleep at night that much,I was too excited to sleep.I remembered Clawdeen Wolf,One of my ghoulfriends from MH gave me a design book as a going-away gift.Even though I'm more of a punk rocker ghoul.I design.I'm fangly so excited I could howl at the moon all night!*AWOOO* March 3rd I came downstairs to have quick breakfast.We were leaving to the airport at 2:30."I can't wait to see my friends again",I said."Your clumsy friends sure don't know how to howl at the moon",My oldest sister,Lunica said."Shut up!"I shouted,All angry.How dare she spoke about my old friends like that!I glanced at the clock and it was 2:00.We rushed to the airport.I bumped into Roselia at the street."Bye",She called."Bye,Your a great friend",I said back.When we arrived to the airport,The plane was ready to leave,We rushed inside.The plane ride was pretty slow at first but then we were flying up the sky.I fell asleep and I dreamed of Franklin Stein,Who is my old friend Frankie Stein's older brother. March 4th I'm finally back in my old home,How relieved.No more stinky rat smells,No more noisy monsters.Just our good old times."Your going back to school tomorrow",My father said.What?Yay!I can't wait to see everyone again.I was dying to see everyone in Bitaly.I ate my lunch and had a big rest.I wondered how Jila and Roselia were doing.As again,I slep and then I woke up. March 5th Today I felt like I want to skip breakfast to go to MH.I can't wait.My dad drove me to school and guess what??I saw Franklin Stein,My old crush!"Hi",I waved."Georgia!"A fimiliar voice said.It was Jade Blue,Another of my old friends.At lunch I sat with everyone.It is the day of my life and it will always be.Toralei,A very mean kitty,Came up to me."Heey fat werewolf,So?,Your back"She teased."Stop it"I ordered.It was insulting that she said I was a fat werewolf,I'm as skinny as ever and even my parents say I'm too skinny that I should eat more meat.Headmistress Bloodgood greeted me as I walked by.It was so warm,So happy,So feeling like home. March 6th I walked to MH and I saw Jila and Roselia."What are you guys doing here?"I said,Surprised."We decided to move here as well"Jila said.WOAH!Now I'm having all my entire friends in the exact same place.I was even more happy.It was so happy I did a howl in front of everyone.So happy.So happy.So happy.I am so happy that I don't need to write as a diary saying I'm unhappy ever again. Category:Diary